babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Confederacy
The Sol Confederacy is the youngest imperial state government of the Sha'dahl Empire, established by the Society and its supporters to replace the United Nations and European Union. The Sol Confederacy is a much more success than all the Earth governments combined, a unity of not only humans but other native races; the four founding species of this new alliance are Human, Kronan Ree, Djinn and Lemurian. History Early History After the Death Hunters' reign ended in 2011 C.E. prior to the Second Battle for Earth, governments were on the verge of callapse and anarchy after knowing the truth, widespread panic went global for awhile i but the Society was prepared and announced the leaders to disolver their governments and create a new better government before accepting the invitation of the Sha'dahl Empire as a new state government. The Society and their allies immediately planned to reforming and better civilizations, governments and bringing more than half the population scattered across a few planets during the invasion the Earth was at its time no longer have worry of overpopulation and focuse on the humanitarian needs for humans and non-human races on Earth. With the plan in motion the Society with the help of many religious groups after many years of friendship and fihgting alongside to liberate their people from the Death Hunters control and give them a better path out of the fear and hatred that humanity had endured for so many centuries, putting aside race, colour, religion and sex to build a brighter future for their world. The first thing had begun was when the Lemurian Empire had started to expand out into the suface in 2015 C.E., taking control of all of Oceania and most of southern Asia after the governments had been disolved. The Lemurians made their attempt to help allies to reintroduce animals thought to be extinct to their former habitat and strengthen protection of endangered species without need of money and outlaw poaching and further outlaw cruelty to wildlife. Both the Kronan Ree and the Djinn had also expanded their territories much faster than imagined, already the Kronan Ree claimed most of the Americas and Africa. The Council and others would find it difficult to bring all nations together to form this new government, even though they would maintain their own soverienty of the countries, let alone finding the seeding ships that are scattered somehwere within a few hundred lightyears perimiter but many were confident with technology advancing at a fast paste and new allies they would acomplish anything. Birth of the Confederacy Government The Confederacy was made as more open minded government than the previous nations. With many of the politicians in league with the Death Hunters they had to replace them with the Council members and other high ranking members to build a better federal republic nation. Economy Despite the need for Earth's resources, trade relations with other subject states in the empire have grown steadily fast. Developments of shelters and districts were made for the homeless to find jobs more easier, this was something the council felt should have been done from the beginning than wasting money on unecessary things. Social and Economic problems soon became very little of a threat as the state grew for populations to flourish on other newly colonised worlds Military Years after the Battle of Earth and the creation of the collective nation, its military had adopted many of the Society's military systems. The Samurai Elites armies of many chapters were to become the main forces which have sworn to protect all citezins of the Sol Confederacy and used in the military frontlines. Veteran soldiers before them remain in serivce in the early days of the nation however the growing use of the Samurai as the native races spread across several planets outside their solar system and new chapters founded to incress their strength. Combined resources from the Lemurian Empire and the Hollow Earth Kingdom's support of the movement to build Earth's first interstellar fleet to further prepare themselves any upcoming invasions, further develop all enviromental defences. New industries to create new technologies for the Sol Confederacy. Category:Governments Category:Sha'dahl Empire Category:Copyright